En busca del Gachi Rojo de juguete, claro está
by ximsol182
Summary: Yabecchi pierde su muñeco de Gachi Ranger Rojo. Y quien más pudo haberselo llevado sinó las problemáticas Trillizas Marui? De modo que las somete a un interrogatorio. Sin embargo el muñeco puede estar donde uno menos se lo espera.


Hitoha Marui se encontraba aburrida en su casa, leyendo su libro erótico, mientras trataba de acallar el ruido de sus hermanas, quienes jugaban afuera. O mejor dicho, era Futaba quien con su fuerza bruta, golpeaba accidentalmente a Mitsuba. De pronto sonó el teléfono. La menor de las tres siguió leyendo, esperando a que tanto Mitsuba como Futaba contestaran. Para algo eran las mayores ¿no? El teléfono sonó insistentemente dos minutos más y parecía que ni Mitsuba ni Futaba tenían intenciones de contestar, de modo que Hitoha dejó lo que estaba haciendo y de mala gana contestó.

"Residencia Marui. ¿Diga?"

Una conocida voz resonó desde el otro lado

"¡Hitoha-chan! Necesito tu ayuda"

"¿Profesor, que le pasa ahora?"

"No te hagas la graciosa que sé que fuiste tú" respondió Satoshi Yabe con un tono cortante. "Ve a mi casa rápido y lleva a Mitsuba-chan y Futaba-chan contigo" Y sin más, cortó la comunicación.

Hitoha sentía enojo, ira, todo ¿Cómo se atrevía él a contestarle de ese modo? Él no solía ser así. Se propuso no avisar nada a sus hermanas y no ir, pero pudo más su parte curiosa.

"¿Y si le ocurrió algo malo? No es que me importe pero…a lo mejor algo le ocurrió a Pezones" pensó mientras se colocaba los zapatos y junto a sus hermanas, se dirigían a casa del profesor. Ahí estaba él, esperándolas y con una expresión entre enfadada y a punto de llorar (o como decía ella "para que se ahogue en sus propias lágrimas")

"¡Hola Yabecchi!" saludó Futaba, quien no sabía lo ocurrido "¿Por que esa cara? Te ves fatal"

"A lo mejor Kuriyamacchi lo rechazó" recalcó Mitsuba

"Guárdense los saludos" contestó él, tratando de sonar serio "!¿Dónde escondieron mi Gachi Ranger rojo!"

"¡Perro insolente virgen! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así?" exclamó Mitsuba

Hitoha estaba a punto de decirle algo hiriente para cerrarle la boca al normalmente alegre e inmaduro profesor, pero al escuchar la palabra Gachi Ranger escuchó con atención.

"¿Gachi Ranger rojo, dices?"

"¡Sí! Lo tenía en mi repisa en el lugar de siempre y ahora no está. Y las últimas personas que estuvieron aquí fueron ustedes. Vinieron anoche, ¿recuerdan?"

En efecto, las trillizas habían ido a casa del profesor. Hitoha y Yabe querían tener una tarde tranquila mirando los Gachi Rangers, pero no contaban con que sus hermanas vendrían y luego de destrozar la casa con su caos habitual, ya sea rompiendo las paredes o comiendo lo del refrigerador, se marcharon.

"¿Quien de ustedes se lo llevó?" preguntó Yabe. Las trillizas se miraron entre sí mientras Futaba y Mitsuba trataban de no reír. Ese aire de seriedad no le quedaba para nada.

"Ninguna de ustedes lo tiene...A menos que...¡ME ESTÉN MINTIENDO!" exclamó el mayor, apuntando con su dedo acusador.

"Profesor, eres un exagerado" respondió Hitoha

"¡Nosotras no tenemos a tu Gachi Ranger, Yabecchi!" exclamó Futaba, tan ofendida como sus hermanas

"¿Para que querríamos tu feo muñeco de acción, virgen?" agregó Mitsuba

"¡Ese no era cualquier muñeco insignificante de acción! ¡Era el muñeco del Gachi Ranger rojo! ¡No saben todo lo que tuve que pasar para conseguirlo! Tuve que acampar dos días seguidos en la convención de Gachi Rangers para conseguir los originales. Incluso están autografiados en el pie de abajo ¡Si, como Toy Story! Ahora mi colección está incompleta… ¿Me están escuchando?" exclamó Yabe, más exasperado que nunca. Pues en medio de la conversación, Mitsuba se había ido a buscar algo de comer y Futaba leía con interés las revistas porno regadas en la habitación. Yabe observaba despesperado el lugar, en busca de su muñeco.

Solo Hitoha lo escuchaba. Estaba enfadada con él por creerla capaz de robar sus Gachi Rangers. Aunque a ella también le gustaban, no le robaría. Trató de calmarlo, haciéndole recordar donde lo dejó.

"Cálmese, profesor. ¿Dónde fue que los pusiste antes?"

Estaba tratando de ocultar el enojo que sentía por él en ese momento. Incluso estaba tratando de sonar amable. Sin embargo, a él no parecía importarle y sólo pensaba en donde había ido a parar su preciado muñeco. Tan inmaduro, pensó Hitoha. De pronto el semblante de Yabe cambió y echó una mirada acusadora a Hitoha.

"A lo mejor fuiste tú, Hitoha-chan"

"¿¡Yo?"

"Sí. ¡Como yo tengo los muñecos autografiados y originales, no resististe a la tentación de llevarte a mi Gachi Rojo!"

La niña se quedó en blanco. No sabía que decir y mucho menos que responder. Solo le dirigió a Yabe una de sus características miradas aterradoras para darle a entender lo que pensaba de su comentario.

"Tonto virgen, no le eches la culpa a mi hermana" dijo Mitsuba, quien devoraba unas frituras

"O quizás fuiste tú, Mitsuba-chan"

"¿¡Que?"

"Sí. Tú siempre estás comiendo. ¡A lo mejor viste a mi colorido Gachi Rojo y no resististe la tentación de comértelo! Como mi querido muñeco era rojo, colorido y delicioso…Además te veo más gorda que ayer. Mi Gachi Rojo estaba muy sabroso ¿no?"

"Estás enloqueciendo, idiota" comentó Hitoha

"Yabecchi, ¿tienes más imagenes de tetas en tu celular?" preguntó Futaba, ajena a lo que estaba pasando

Sin embargo, el no pensaba en las tetas del celular.

"Entonces fue Futaba-chan"

"¿¡Yabecchi, como te atreves?"

"¡Tú y tu fuerza bruta no les bastó con romper mis paredes y mis revistas sino que tenías que romper mi muñeco!"

Las trillizas se miraron entre ellas y luego se dirigieron a Yabe con odio en la mirada. ¿Como se atrevía a decirles esas palabras hirientes? Futaba trató de cambiar de tema al recordar el celular de Yabe y las imagenes porno que tenía ahí.

"¿Que le pasa? No funciona"

Yabe se alarmó y tomó el celular. Estaba en buen estado. Solo que estaba en modo de grabación.

"Está grabando" dijo él. De pronto se acordó de algo. La noche en la que las trillizas fueron a su casa, Futaba pidió prestado su celular para grabar a Mitsuba, quien había estornudado sobre su helado, haciendo que la cara de Hitoha, la jaula de Pezones y las revistas porno del profesor acabaran con una mezcla de helado y mocos. Tenía que admitirlo, fue algo asqueroso, pero gracioso también. Sin embargo, el celular seguía grabando. Futaba se había olvidado de apagarlo.

"Tengo una idea" dijo Hitoha, quien recuperó su tono serio "¿Que tal si vemos lo que ha grabado hasta ahora? A lo mejor nos muestra donde está el Gachi Ranger Rojo"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dispusieron a colocar el video. Las risas no se hicieron esperar cuando volvieron a ver como Mitsuba estornudaba sobre el helado y hacía que la cara de Hitoha quedara cubierta. Mientras Hitoha amenazaba a todos con su mirada aterradora para que dejen de reirse, el video continuó. Las trillizas se marchaban, Yabe se iba a dormir, 4 horas del profesor durmiendo hasta que de pronto...

"Ah, Profesora Kuriyama…muévete rico, si…Oh si…Mas rápido, si!"

Futaba y Mitsuba estallaron en carcajadas mientras comentaban que eso le pasaba por ser virgen. Hitoha volteó la cabeza para no mirar. Era vergonzoso. Aunque en cierta forma le molestaba ver como el profesor Yabe aún seguía interesado en la enfermera torpe, quien no le hacía el más mínimo caso y para colmo lo creía un pervertido. Las risas de Mitsuba y Futaba aumentaron al ver que Yabecchi, sonámbulo se entretenía con su mano. El profesor, quien veía con ellas la grabación, no pudo más y se dispuso a apagar el celular.

"Ya vieron suficiente. ¿Para qué van a ver más si es que no está mi Gachi Rojo?" dijo, tratando de ocultar su verguenza de que lo hayan visto _in fraganti_

En eso Hitoha vio algo en la pantalla y le quitó el aparato de las manos al mayor.

"Aun no acaba, profesor ¡Mire!"

El video continuaba. Luego de "entretenerse" para correrse en sus boxers poco después, el profesor dio una patada a la pequeña mesa donde almorzaba. Eso provocó que el Gachi Rojo se cayera de su repisa justo en el vaso de ramen inacabado que se encontraba en la mesa. Luego de esto, siguió durmiendo. Hitoha, quien acababa de comprender lo ocurrido, apagó el celular.

"Eso quiere decir que..."

"¿Que es verdad lo que decía Kuriyamaccchi y que Yabecchi la tiene del tamaño de un niño de 4° grado?"

"¡No eso, Futaba! Que el Gachi Rojo estaba en el vaso de ramen todo el tiempo"

"Y que el perro insolente nos culpó por nada" agregó Mitsuba

Las tres niñas lanzaron miradas asesinas al profesor, quien reía con un tono nervioso mientras remojaba su mano en el vaso de ramen para encontrar al muñeco de Gachi Rojo.

"Vaya, quien lo diría. Parece que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo. Perdónenme, chicas" dijo con una risa nerviosa, sabiendo de antemano lo que pasaría.

"¿Crees que un simple "Lo siento" arreglará todo?" exclamó Mitsuba, quien sonreía al ver que por fin podría sacar a relucir sus instintos sádicos

"Es tu funeral Yabecchi" comentó Futaba, enseñandole los puños

Por otra parte la enfermera Kuriyama caminaba hacia el apartamento de Yabe, tras haber vendado a unas cuantas personas en el camino. Quería ir a disculparse con él por creerlo un pervertido. Para variar, la inocente y torpe enfermera lo había visto con Hitoha en el escritorio y había pensado que él y la antisocial alumna hacían otro tipo de cosas. Luego de pensarlo mucho, pensó que otra vez había sido muy dura con él y decidió ir a verlo. Apenas iba a tocar la puerta escuchó gritos.

"¡Arrodillate, perro insolente!"

"¡Tóma esto y esto, Yabecchi!"

"¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! ¡Mas abajo no, Ahí no!"

"¿Me dejas tocarlo?"

"Hitoha-chan, eres de lo peor..."

"El profesor Yabe está siendo un pervertido otra vez" exclamó Kuriyama mientras se marchaba corriendo de ahí, con pensamientos sucios en su mente. Si tan solo hubiera seguido escuchando la conversación y abierto la puerta, debió haberse dado cuenta de que Futaba y Mitsuba golpeaban sin misericordia al profesor mientras Hitoha insistia en tocar...al muñeco del Gachi Ranger Rojo.

**FIN**


End file.
